A Thousand Years
by SukiChan12
Summary: Named after my favorite song on the Breaking Dawn soundtrack, this fic depicts a simple day in the lives of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Mainly Fluff, and takes place after the incident with the Volturi.


**Oh my god, it's been so long since I last wrote something Twilight oriented. I'm going to start of slow with some cannon couple fluff and work my way up to a fic. Bear with me, because, while I have been reading fan fiction, I have not been reading my books. Let's get started, hm? Credit for lyrics goes to Christina Perri and the people who produced the track.**

_I have died every day; waiting for you..._

_Darling, don't be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Bella's POV

The sunshine spilt into our window, washing over us in gentle, corral colored waves as the sun made its first appearance on the horizon. My favorite crooked grin started to spread over the face of my personal Adonis as our skin began to sparkle and gleam like rare gems. A soft giggle escaped me as I rolled over to lie on his chest, pressing my naked body against his. My mahogany hair spilt over my shoulders, creating a thick curtain between us and the rest of the world. He chuckled softly and cupped my cheek, "beautiful," and leaned up to press his lips against mine. I smiled into the affectionate kiss and placed my hands on his broad shoulders, steadying myself. His brows furrowed when we pulled apart, and a grin lit up his sparkling face, "Renesmee is stirring." My mind danced at the thought of my beautiful, unique little girl, and I leapt out of the bed and grabbed my sapphire blue robe from its spot, hanging from the bathroom door, "Perhaps we'll go greet her?" He nodded and rolled out of our bed to find a pair of sweats. I spent a few eternities watching the lean muscles in his back ripple with each movement he made.

"See something you like, Love?" I jumped slightly and shot him a mock glare, "Nothing I don't already have, husband." He grinned and pulled on some plain grey sweats. I mentally sighed over how he was able to make _anything_ look amazing just by having it on his beautiful body and finished tying the sash of my silk robe in a neat bow. The robe itself had been a gift from him; he had to have me in blue as often as he could manage. I made sure nothing inappropriate was showing, and then reached out for his hand. He smiled and took it, and a wonderful little charge swept through my arm, spreading to my entire body. "She's nearly awake, Love. We don't want to keep her waiting." I nodded, and together, we made our way through our quiet little cottage and quietly entered our Princess's room.

All I could see of the sweet little cherub was the coppery brown curls that covered her head. The rest of her body was tucked under the pale lavender sheets of her bed. I took a seat on the edge of her bed and gently pulled the covers down so I could see her wonderful face.

Her pale lavender lids twitched as she slowly began to rise from her slumber, and her impossibly long copper lashes rested against her round, rosy cheeks. Her shell pink lips were relaxed into a small grin, and a lock of copper silk was partially draped over her forehead. I brushed the offending curl out of the way and continued to run my fingers through her hair, waiting for her to come to. Edward knelt beside me and took my free hand in one of his, rubbing gentle circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. His head came to rest on the side of my shoulder and I turned my face to nuzzle his unruly copper locks. A hot little hand pressed against my forearm, and visions of colors and light began to dance behind my eyelids.

"Good morning, Nessie." I crooned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Doughy brown eyes stared up at me cheerfully as she sent another message, '_Good morning, Momma, Daddy_.' Edward leaned in to give her some Daddy kisses, "Good morning to you too, Princess." His fingers descended on the sides of her tummy, and I had to laugh as her bell-like laughter rang through the air. She squirmed and twisted, but her father was much too thorough for her to escape. When she began to gasp, I nudged Edward, "That's enough, _Daddy_," smiling sweetly, "Now, what would you like for breakfast, Nessie?" She pretended to debate over the matter, but Edward and I already knew what her answer would be.

"Chicken tenders and strawberries." I laughed softly and ruffled her curls, "Ness, you can't have that for breakfast _all_ the time." She frowned and pressed her hand against the side of my neck. A vision of Jake making her chicken tenders with strawberries on the side flew through my head. '_Jakey always makes it when he fixes breakfast, Momma_.' I rolled my eyes at Jake's folly and picked her up, resting her against my hip. "How about we substitute the chicken for waffles and add some syrup and whip cream? Daddy and I will have to talk with _Jakey_ about his... range of cooking." She thought for a moment, and then pressed her hand back against my skin. This time, I was greeted with the picture of a deer. "We'll hunt for lunch, Renesmee." Edward said softly as he led the way to the kitchen.

*At the breakfast table*

While Ness was settled at the kitchen table with her _real_ breakfast, Edward and I headed back to our bedroom to change into some real clothing. I grabbed an emerald green cardigan, a white tank top, and some capris and some underwear to slip into. I didn't waste time digging through my massive collection of shoes to find a decent pair of flats. Every pair of shoes I owned was either Vera Wang, Jimmy Choo, or someone I never heard of in my life. I constantly wondered how cruel my husband was to allow Alice to torture me this way.

Once I was decent, I headed into the bathroom and combed out my hair before pinning it up in a simple bun at the nape of my neck. I'd probably have to braid it when we took Nessie hunting later on. Satisfied with my appearance, I retreated from the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. Edward was leaning against the counter, dressed in a deep green hoodie, a pair of jeans, and some converse. I frowned at this; since when did Edward wear _converse_? I'd ask him later; I decided, and took him in. The green of his hoodie made the red in his hair really stand out, and the jeans, though loose, didn't hide the muscle of his lean legs too much. I could still easily admire them.

"Alice will be upset when she finds out you didn't pair some shoes with that outfit." I rolled my eyes, "The pixie will have to suffer with the disappointment. There's no way I'm digging through that forest for the 'perfect' pair of shoes." My crooked grin formed on his lips and I walked into his arms, "She's lucky she's your sister, otherwise, we'd have problems with the major change in my wardrobe." I felt his nose pressed against my hair as he took a deep whiff of my scent. Nessie was seated at the table, oblivious to us and still eating.

"Your eyes are almost amber." He murmured, and I felt joy bubbling in my chest. I hated walking around with freaky, bright red eyes for the first three months of my change, and I was happy that they were nearly done with their transition from crimson to gold. In another five months, I'll have been a vampire for a year; without a single slip in my diet. Each day gave me more encouragement that I could manage to keep a clean slate for the rest of my eternity with Edward.

"Nessie's done eating. Why don't you get her ready for a day in our meadow?" my eyes widened, "We're going to our meadow?" He nodded, and I kissed him passionately. When I pulled away, he seemed stunned, and I couldn't help but giggle at his face. His eyes were wide and dark umber, and his teeth were slightly bared. '_Later, Edward, later_.' I flashed my shield at him, and he hissed, "You'll be the death of me, Mrs. Cullen." I went over to Nessie and took her plate to place it in the sink, "Come on, Ness, we're going on a trip today." She slid out of her chair and followed me back to her room, a happy little grin on her cherubic face.

I grabbed a simple blue jean skirt, grey tights, a long sleeve purple shirt, and some black boots from her closet and laid them out on her bed, "Do you want me to help you, or can you handle it, Ness?" She touched my arm, '_I got it, Momma_.' I nodded and kissed her forehead, "Come to our room when you're finished so I can fix your hair." She nodded and began getting off of her pajamas. I left the room and shut the door behind me, grinning at my husband on my way to our bedroom. I guess would need shoes after all.

*Afterwards*

Ness asked for a bun like mine once she got dressed, but I made it work. Despite the impossibility that came with curly hair, hers was much more manageable than most. Must be the vampire in her.

"There were are, sweetie; one bun just like you asked." I nuzzled her cheek and passed her to Edward, who blew a raspberry on her rosy cheeks. She released a squeal and began giggling madly. "You look beautiful, Princess." Edward said reverently, "just like your mother." I furrowed my nose, waiting for the blush to come, and then laughed at my own absurdity. So many times I found myself expecting human things to happen to me; like blushing or tripping over my own two feet; or air, but it never did. Seven months in, and I still wasn't used to being in this graceful, indestructible body.

Edward raised a brow at me, silently asking to be let in on the secret joke. '_Later, Love_.' I replied, flickering my shield. I was getting much better at moving my shield away from myself, and utilized the skill to send Edward messages whenever the need struck me. Renesmee, still perched in his arms, was looking at me with the same expression, lifted eyebrow and all, and I couldn't help but marvel at how gorgeous the two of them looked together. My husband and my miracle baby.

"I packed a picnic basket, Love. Something tells me that Jacob will infiltrate our outing." I grabbed the large white wicker basket from the counter and nodded to my husband, "Lead the way." Renesmee shifted onto Edward's back and he made sure she was securely hanging on before bursting into a sprint. I followed suit, dazzled by the mid-morning sun leaking through the trees. Something about this seemed _fishy_. '_Alice told you it would be sunny today, didn't she_?' I asked, and then dropped my shield. "Caught me red-handed, Love." He called back to me, and I heard Nessie's giggle ring out in the trees. That definitely explains why Rose wasn't over at the cottage first thing in the morning to have her time with Ness before Jake showed up.

'_So you planned us a family outing_? _That's so sweet_.' He chuckled, "I even included the family _pet_." Renesmee must've told him something, because he began apologizing, "I'm joking, Princess. I know Jakey's not a pet." I released a snort. Pit him against a newborn army and he'll do fine, but he _crumbles_ at the whims of his wife and daughter.

*The meadow*

Edward carefully laid out a quilt and gestured for me to put the basket down. I was too busy watching Nessie pick wildflowers, humming my lullaby under her breath as she moved. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I let myself fall with him as he plopped onto the blanket. Edward's soft lips pressed against my temple as we watched our little miracle flit around the meadow. "I think she'll wind up looking more like you as she grows, Love." Edward whispered, massaging the sides of my hips with his thumbs. "I don't know. I think people will mistake her for your twin when she reaches seven." I felt his cool, sweet breath brush against my neck as he snorted, "Children tend to change resemblances as they grow, Love. I think she'll look like you." I started to argue, but he began to nibble lightly on my neck, and I heard a heavy heartbeat getting steadily closer. "Here comes Jake." I whispered, and he sighed before stopping his sweet ministrations on my neck.

The heavy heart beat paused at the edge of the meadow, and I heard Jake curse as he fumbled with his pants. Edward muffled his chuckles against my shoulder and I elbowed him lightly, '_be nice, Edward_!' He pressed a soft kiss against the center of my back and placed his chin on my shoulder to watch as Jake entered the clearing.

"_Jakey_!"

Ness flew across the meadow and into his arms. He'd barely had a chance to prepare himself before she hurled her little body at him. "Hey, kiddo." Jake chuckled, hugging her to his chest. She pressed a hand to his cheek eagerly, and I had to laugh as his face went pale under his tan. She must've been showing him when she told us about him nursing her addiction to chicken tenders for _every_ meal. "Jake, we've been meaning to talk to you about that." Edward said, mock-seriousness in his voice. Nessie giggled and I laughed outright, "Edward, don't scare him." He turned me around so I could look into his face, "Love," he began, agonized, "that's the best part." His façade cracked as Nessie began giggling at him, and I kissed his cheek, "nice try, but no, Edward."

*Later on that day*

"She's all tuckered out, isn't she?" Edward asked softly. "She's dreaming about her _Jakey_," I made a face of mock disgust, and Jacob rolled his eyes, "You're no fun, Bells. Don't cross over to the dark side that is the bl- _Edward_." I smirked, "Oh, Jake, but where's the fun in that? Maybe I like to watch you squirm." Nessie started to stir as we entered the cottage, and I quieted, waiting for her to drift back into deep slumber. Once she was well under, I took her in her room and got her out of her pajamas and into a warm bath.

Nessie drifted in and out of sleep as I washed her clean of the day and picked the flowers from her hair. She'd demanded that I weave them into her bun, and I couldn't find it in myself to refuse her. Once she was squeaky clean, I wrapped her up in a fluffy towel and carried her back to her room and dried her off.

"What color pajamas, Ness?" I whispered, digging in her bureau. "Yellow." She yawned, and I quickly got a soft yellow night gown out of the drawer and pulled down over her head, pushing her arms through the correct holes. Once everything was in place, I lifted her into my arms and turned around, surprised at my husband, who was pulling her covers back for me. '_Thank you_.' I told him, laying Nessie down on the soft mattress. I pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, my Renesmee." Edward leaned down and kissed her nose, "Watch out for the tickle monsters, Princess." She moaned and turned over, signaling her complete lapse into the dream world. I pushed a lock of her hair from her face and followed Edward from the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. "He's asleep under her window. Didn't you hear the dog snores?" I nudged him, "Be nice, Edward." He wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pinned me to the wall next to our bedroom door. "I believe you owe me something, Mrs. Cullen, and I intend to cash in on it." I looked at him innocently, "I haven't the slightest clue what you mean, Mr. Cullen." My crooked grin spread across his cheeks and he leaned in to nuzzle my cheek, "I'm glad I found you, Love." My eyes widened at this sudden turn in his mood, "Edward?" He kissed a small trail up from the base of my throat to my lips, "May I show you how glad I am?" Still catching on, I could only nod as he took my hand and led me into the bedroom, where we would remain, locked in a passionate embrace until the sun rose, and the first light of day spilt into our bedroom and our daughter stirred from her slumber. That's how it would be tomorrow, the next week, month, and year... for the rest of eternity. I wouldn't have it any other way.

_All along I believed I would find you..._

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**Omg, I hope you all ate this up, because I sure did. Hit me up via review. SukiChan12 ^_^**


End file.
